Tables Turned
by voicegrl
Summary: Sequel to 'The Other Foot'. Martha and the Doctor head to Tish's wedding weekend parties. The Doctor is worried Martha will find out how he feels. I suck at summaries. 10/Martha
1. Chapter 1

**Tables Turned**

_Author's note: This is strictly a rewrite/cleaning up of the story. Also, I'll go ahead and add that final chapter some time within the next week or so, which will make the story complete...FINALLY!_

**Pt.1**

"Martha," The Doctor whined as they stealthily walked down the dark corridor of the Hrilarian spaceship. "Do I really have to go to **every** function this weekend?"

"Doctor," she mocked him with a similar whine. "You talked to Tish and told her you would."

"Well, I didn't think she'd remember the entire conversation," he replied. "She's getting married! I figured she'd be too excited to recall such trivial details."

"She's a P.R. person, Doctor." Martha reminded him. "She's trained to remember every detail under any circumstance."

"But," he started.

"Come on!" she interrupted. "It'll be fun! Jack will be there, too."

"Right," he replied. "We still need to apologize for the way he left him during our…"

"Misunderstanding?" she finished.

"Exactly!" the Doctor agreed. "So, Tish is really getting married," he mused.

"It _is_ a bit difficult to believe, isn't it?"

"I guess we should be lucky his name isn't Richard Lazarus. Don't you agree?" he replied with a smirk.

Martha tried not to giggle, but failed miserably when she saw the Doctor's infectious grin. After a moment, the two calmed down and looked at the door in front of which they were standing.

"Are you ready?" the young UNIT officer asked her companion.

"I suppose so," the Doctor answered as he took out his sonic screwdriver and adjusted the setting. He smiled at Martha, who smiled back and focused on the door. The Doctor, however continued staring at the stunning young woman next to him. He had no idea how long he'd been staring when he noticed her hand waving in front of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. "I had no idea my sister's wedding weekend would have such an effect on you."

"Oh, that's so funny," he retorted sarcastically. "How **do** you come up with such comedy?" He tried to busy himself with using the sonic screwdriver to open the door.

"Before we go back to Earth, you'll have to tell me where you were just then, Mister." Martha stated.

"Off we go then," he said, completely ignoring her comment.

The TARDIS materialized down the street from the house of Clive and Francine Jones.

The Doctor paced the grated floor of the control room as he fiddled with his dark red tie that matched his trainers while he waited for Martha to get ready. His dark blue suit and light blue shirt were immaculate.

This weekend was about as domestic as domestic could get. The funny thing was: he really wasn't afraid of being domestic with Martha. He'd come to enjoy their nightly talks, the occasional film they went to see, and the meals they shared together. The Doctor _was_ afraid however, of everyone else finding out how much he cared for the astonishing young woman. If they decided to tell her, she'd leave him and he'd be broken-hearted. He didn't think he could handle it; not after everything they'd been through together.

First, he was annoyed at her for asking all the tough personal questions. Recently, he found himself volunteering information before she'd even asked. He knew he wanted to share everything with the tiny woman standing at the console watching him with a smirk on her face. But, how could he make her realize that these feelings were—

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough to see how nervous you are," she replied. "It really won't be as bad as you think."

"I know," he began before truly focusing on the spectacular vision named Martha Jones.

"Doctor," she inquired worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm…you…you look…blimey," he managed to get out. She raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't help gawking at how beautiful she was. Her hair was loose and flowing. The bright blue dress with spaghetti straps contrasted perfectly with the smooth, flawless skin of her shoulders. The dress was fitted to her torso and showed off her tiny waist and the perfect shape of her breasts. It flared out over the luscious curves of her hips and stopped just above the knee. His eyes stayed a little too long on her well-toned and shapely calves. Finally, he tore his eyes away, but, not before noticing the bright blue shoes that matched the dress perfectly. "Uh, you look nice," he finished with a feeble cover-up. "Nice shoes."

"Thanks?" she said rather confused. She'd never seen him act this way before, so, she couldn't understand what was going on with him.

He cleared his throat. "You're ready then?" he asked in his business-as-usual tone.

"Yes sir, Mr. Smith."

"Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to slip her hand through. The two walked out of the TARDIS smiling at one another.

"Well, it's about time," a voice from behind them stated rather exasperated. "I've been standing here for almost ten minutes!"

"Jack!" Martha disentangled herself from the Doctor and ran into Jack's embrace. The Doctor looked slightly sad before realizing he was going to have to share her with everyone else this weekend; including her boyfriend, Tom.

"Hey gorgeous," the Torchwood leader said softly into Martha's ear as he continued to hug her tightly.

"Well, don't blame me," the Doctor said flippantly. "Our young doctor decided to wait until the last possible moment to start getting ready."

"Doctor!"

"It's okay, Martha," Jack declared. "I'm sure he had something to do with it." Martha laughed. The Doctor couldn't help noticing how stunning she looked with her head tilted back just a little, looking as if she had not a care in the world.

"You still have a key, Captain," the Doctor reminded Jack, as his former companion released Martha. "Why didn't you just come in? You could've waited with me."

"I wasn't sure it was safe for me to come in after the last time I saw you two." Jack replied.

"About that," the Doctor started.

"We're really sorry." Martha finished.

"Yes, we sort of got caught up in our little…" the Doctor continued.

"Disagreement," she completed. "We didn't mean to make you feel unwanted."

"And, you didn't even say goodbye," the Doctor added. "I thought **I** was supposed to be the rude one."

"Did you two rehearse that?" Jack inquired. The Doctor and Martha looked at one another, and then looked at Jack.

"Rehearse what?" both asked in unison.

Jack smiled knowingly. "Let's get going, you two."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pt 2 **

"Mum! Dad!" Martha ran to her parents once the trio reached the Jones residence.

The Doctor was about to follow Martha when Jack put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on a second, Doctor," he said. "We need to talk."

"Jack, we're at a party," the Doctor reminded him. "There're nibbles!" he said as he grabbed a tasty looking bit of food from a tray as a waiter walked by. "We can talk later."

"Trust me," Jack replied. "You need this talk. I'm older and wiser than you now."

"Weeeelll, you're older," the Doctor retorted. He then gobbled up the piece of food in his hand.

"Ha. Ha," Jack conceded. "Listen," he continued with more of a serious tone. "We need to discuss your blatantly obvious feelings for Martha."

"I know," he replied softly.

"Don't deny your feelings, Doctor," Jack persisted. "You have to get yourself together and-what?"

"I said, I know, Jack."

"Oh," the Torchwood commander replied. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Did I render the one and only Captain Jack Harkness speechless?" the Doctor teased.

"Apparently," he replied. "You need to tell her how you feel."

"I did."

"If not," Jack continued. "You'll have to hide your feelings a lot better than-sorry?"

"I told her," the Doctor repeated. He pulled Jack back into the alcove to have more privacy. "That day we had that ridiculous argument, I told her." He ran his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. "She doesn't believe me, Jack."

"So, what's the plan?" Jack inquired.

"I don't want her to be uncomfortable around me," he stated as he stopped and looked Jack in the eye. Jack's stomach was in knots as he looked at the raw emotion in the Doctor's eyes. "What if she leaves me for good?"

"Doctor?" a voice from behind him called. Jack pasted a smile on his face as he saw the owner of the voice.

"Keep this one away from me, Doc," the handsome ex-Time Agent said. "She's on her way down the aisle." Then, he spoke to her. "Come here, Tish, before I lose you to that incredibly lucky fiancé of yours!" He walked around the Doctor and gave Martha's sister a bear hug. He hugged Tish until he saw that the Doctor had pulled himself together.

"Jack, I'd like to hug the Doctor, as well," Leticia Jones stated.

"Fine," he replied with mock rejection. "Just love me and leave me." Tish laughed before turning to the Doctor.

"Hello Tish!" he said happily. "It's so good to see you!" He hugged her and twirled her around. "So," he said after putting her down. "Where is the lucky gentleman?"

Tish searched the crowd with her eyes until she giggled. "Oh, there he is," she said as she pointed. "He's talking to Leo."

"Wait a minute," the Doctor said with a bit of wonder in his voice. He slowly walked towards Tish's fiancé with Jack and Tish following. "No. No-no-no-no-no, no, no." He reached the two men and smiled. "This is brilliant!"

"Doctor. Jack," Tish stated. "This is Charles, my fiancé."

"Hello," Charles said to the two men standing on either side of his bride-to-be. He was about an inch shorter than the Doctor with piercing blue eyes. Jack recognized him as one of the captive American soldiers from the _Valiant_. He was also very good-looking, Jack noticed. "It's nice to see you both again. I'm sure you don't remember me. I only saw the Doctor a few times that year."

"I knew I recognized you," Jack told Tish's fiancé.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Charles," the Doctor happily stated as he excitedly shook the man's hand.

"You'll have to excuse him," Martha interrupted before the Doctor actually hugged the poor bloke.

"But, Martha," he said like a kid in a candy factory.

"I know, Doctor," she replied calmly.

"He's ginger!"

Martha turned towards Tish, Leo, Jack and Charles. "Could you give us just a moment, please?"

"Tish's fiancé is ginger!" he happily persisted.

"Yes, Doctor, he is," she replied with sincere smile. She secretly loved to see him get so excited about things a person wouldn't normally expect an alien from another planet to be excited. "Now, behave."

A terrible thought suddenly occurred to him. "Are you ashamed of the way I'm acting?" He really believed his hearts had just stopped beating at the thought of Martha being embarrassed by him.

"Of course not!" she stated adamantly. "I'm never ashamed of you. You're my best mate. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the universe!"

"Are you sure?"

"Cross my heart," she replied. "Now, come and say hello to Mum and Dad."

"Oh, right," he said. "I haven't even talked to your parents yet. Your mum isn't going to slap me again for that, is she?"

"I think you've proven you're more of an asset than a hindrance."

"Martha Jones!" a woman in her late fifties said as she rushed up to Martha and the Doctor.

Martha planted a fake smile on her face. "Hello Mrs. Thompson."

"My, your young man is quite handsome," the older woman stated as she looked up at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled.

"Oh, this isn't my boyfriend," Martha corrected. "This is..."

"John Smith," the Doctor said quickly. "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Thompson."

"Doctor," Francine Jones said as she walked up to the circle of people.

"Francine!" the Doctor said. "You look absolutely lovely."

"Thank you." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You _must_ come and say hello to Clive." She winked at Martha and pulled the Doctor away.

The young woman could hardly believe her mum rescued them from having to explain their relationship to Mrs. Thompson.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs. Thompson continued. "The two of you just look like a happy couple."

"Martha," Tish walked up and grabbed her sister's hand. "Excuse us, Mrs. Thompson; but, Charles's parents want to meet Martha." She didn't wait for the woman to answer; she just pulled Martha away to the next room. "Mum said you needed rescuing."

"Thanks," she replied gratefully. "So, are you nervous yet?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually looking forward to it," Tish replied giddily.

"And he was actually on the _Valiant, _so he remembers everything?" Martha asked.

"Yes, he's the only American that stayed in England after that year," the bride-to-be answered. "He was so brave, Martha. I wish you could've seen the way he risked his life to make sure we were taken care of."

"I believe you," her sister replied. "I'm so happy for you, Tish!" They hugged a moment.

"Now," Tish stated. "We don't want to make a liar out of me, do we? Let's go and meet Charles's parents."

Half an hour later, Jack found the Doctor and Martha talking to Tish and Charles.

"Doctor," he said. "May I borrow you for a quick moment?"

"Now?" the Doctor asked. He was very happy snacking on the nibbles and listening to the story of how Tish and Charles fell in love.

"Yes," he replied with urgency. "Now."

"There you are, darling!"

"Tom!" Martha squealed and ran into her boyfriend's arms.

"Would you two gentleman care to join me outside for some air?" Charles asked.

"Great idea," Jack said eagerly.

The two men pulled the Doctor along until they were outside in a bit of seclusion.

"He looked so crestfallen, I couldn't think of anything else to do," Charles stated.

"You did the right thing," Jack replied. He noticed a bench and led the heartbroken Time Lord to it. "Have a seat, Doctor."

The Doctor sat down heavily. "I can't do this, Jack."

"Yes, you can."

"No, no," he continued. "It's too difficult."

"Think about all the crap **_she_** put up with for two years and tell me if one little party is going to break you."

"He's right," Charles agreed. "What Tish doesn't know is that I've been in love with her since the day we met."

"I thought you realized you fancied one another the night of that dinner," the Doctor said.

"No," he replied. "She realized she fancied **me** the night of that dinner. The night I proposed, I told her the truth."

"That's the reason she said yes, isn't it?" Jack asked. Charles nodded.

"You really **have** gotten wise in your old age, Jack," the Doctor said, obviously impressed.

_End Part 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tables Turned**

**_Part 3_**

Tom joined the other 3 men outside.

"Tom," Charles called out in greeting and to warn the Doctor and Jack that the pediatrician was approaching. "Welcome back."

"I thought you would be spending time with the lovely Martha for a while," Jack stated as the gentlemen shook hands.

"Oh, I knew her mum and Tish would make sure that was postponed for a bit," Tom replied smiling. "Doctor!"

"Tom, it's wonderful to see you," the Doctor replied and shook the human doctor's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he said, smiling sincerely. "And thank you for looking after Martha."

"It's my pleasure, really," the Doctor answered truthfully. "Thank you for being so understanding about her traveling with me."

The conversation went on good-naturedly for quite some time before everyone was called into the house for a toast to the soon-to-be-married couple.

The Doctor was first to notice Martha watching them talk. She was looking at the men she'd come to know the past few years. She felt privileged to have them in her life. She smiled at the Doctor, and he waved. Tom turned his attention to the person to whom the Doctor was waving. Tom saw Martha and his eyes lit up. He walked to his girlfriend and the Doctor turned to Jack and Charles.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," he said as he rubbed a hand over his face. "I was really sort of hoping he would be…"

"A jerk?" Charles asked.

"Sort of," the Doctor admitted.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I will, Charles," the Time Lord replied. "Thank you."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to find my beautiful fiancé." And with that, he went in search of Tish.

"Are you ready to go in and make a toast to the happy couple?" Jack asked.

"I promised Tish I would," the Doctor answered with conviction.

"Well, let's dance and have a good time," he said as his blue eyes sparkled.

"I'm not dancing with you, Jack."

"You're just a barrel of laughs today," the Torchwood leader stated with sarcasm.

They walked around a bit, and then headed to another room to find the people for whom they were here.

"Doctor!" Martha called excitedly. "I've got a surprise for you! Come on!" The Doctor happily bounced after her as she grabbed his hand and headed for the bar.

"Rupert," Martha called to the bartender. The blonde man turned and smiled at Martha.

"As you requested, beautiful lady," Rupert replied with a wink and a smile before turning back to his creation. After a few seconds, he turned to face them with two giant banana daiquiris.

The Doctor's eyes widened to three times their size as Rupert set the glasses in front of Martha and the Doctor.

"Martha did you…?" the Doctor started, but smiled and began bouncing and clapping before hugging the young doctor.

Martha had to admit she'd never grow tired of seeing that enthusiastic smile and those adorable dimples. "So, you approve then?" she asked knowingly as they pulled apart.

He wondered how she could possibly be so caring and considerate, especially after everything she went through for him. "You will never cease to amaze me, Martha Jones," the Time Lord profoundly stated.

"Well, go on," she encouraged him.

The Doctor took a healthy swig and swallowed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. His freckles seemed to be dancing on his face just milliseconds before his trademark manic grin appeared. He picked up the striking young woman next to him and twirled her around. Martha laughed with her head thrown back as he spun her around and around. He was truly mesmerized just watching her laugh.

"Well," a voice called to break the reverie. "What do I have to do to get a twirl like that from the Doctor?"

"Oh, it's simple really," the Doctor replied.

"Just get him one of those," Martha said as she pointed to the banana daiquiri.

"Good to know," Tish replied. "And Tom is looking for you."

"Thanks," she answered before grabbing her drink and wandering back to find her boyfriend.

"Doctor," she said. He turned to her, eyes alert as he took another drink of his daiquiri. "If you're trying to keep your feelings a secret, you're doing a horrid job."

"Blimey, does **everyone** know?" he asked no one in particular.

Tish smiled back and gave him a hug. "Everyone _**except** _her," she replied.

"You know what, Tish," the Doctor said. "Tell me more about you and Charles. This is **your **day."

Tish rolled her eyes and smiled. "Why don't we head back to mum and dad?" she asked. "I think they're about to make their speeches."

The two walked arm in arm to the rest of their group, where Martha and Jack were explaining the Doctor's fascination with bananas. Jack mentioned the sonic blaster factory which the Doctor had turned into a banana grove. Martha told of his regaling her with a story of how he invented the banana daiquiri in 17th century France. Francine looked a bit worried, Clive was interested, and Tom and Charles were fascinated. They seemed to be in awe of the fact that someone such as the Doctor had such eccentric quirks.

Clive leaned over and whispered something to Martha. Father and daughter then walked a few feet away and spoke in hushed tones. The Doctor tried to listen, but Jack and Charles pulled him to the bar area for another drink before the toast.

"My darling daughter," Clive began.

"Dad, you do realize the _ot__her _one is getting married in two days, right?" Martha asked jokingly.

"Don't get cheeky with me, young lady," he replied in a mock authoritative tone. "I have one question and one question only. Are you sure you're with the right man?"

"Dad," she replied, frustration evident. "Don't' start." She wondered how many more times she would have to make the _'We're past that stage in our friendship'_ speech.

"Answer the question truthfully," he retorted. "If you are, I'll not say another word about it." She began to speak, but, he interrupted her. "Remember, that I have experience with making the wrong decision when it comes to romance."

"Oh my God," she stated disgustedly. "Dad, please tell me you're not comparing Tom to Annalise!"

"Of course not, darling," he replied. "But, notice that I never said which one was the right one."

The UNIT Medical Officer was stunned silent. Had he meant to trick her like that? If she was the one who assumed Tom wasn't the right man, what did that say about her and her feelings for the pediatric doctor?

Just then, Francine stepped over to them and let Clive know that she and Charles' parents were going to make the speech. The toast was lovely and the parents told everyone to dance and have a wonderful time.

Tish and Charles started the dance. Tom and Martha started dancing, as well. Charles' parents also hit the dance floor. The Doctor asked Francine for the honor of the dance, while Clive and Jack started up a lively debate with one another.

"You're part of the family, Doctor," Martha's mother stated as they danced. "So is Jack. I just wanted to say, before another dangerous situation arises, I do not approve."

"I know," he replied sadly.

"You admit you're in love with her?"

"Yes," he answered with pride. "Yes, I am. Completely."

Meanwhile, Jack decided to find Tom and Martha on the dance floor. "Excuse me," he said, interrupting. "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Tom answered and backed away from Martha. Jack winked at Martha and put his arms around Tom. "Very funny, Jack," he said.

"Just kidding," the Captain stated. "Martha?" She smiled and the two began to dance. Tom walked away.

"If one more person tells me I should be with the Doctor, I'll explode!" she said, rather frustrated.

"In the good way?" he inquired seductively.

"A sexual comment, Jack? Really?" she said with her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Is there any other kind?" Jack replied right on cue with his sexy smirk. Then, he seemed to get a little more serious. "Martha, you've been down that road. You're the only one who knows if you want to be with him."

"That's over, Jack," she told him. "I'm over him. We talked and agreed to be friends; nothing more. Besides," she turned to look at Tom and completely missed the '_That's what __you__ think!' _look on Jack's face. "I'm really happy with Tom."

"And **that's** why you're traveling with the Doctor?"

"While Tom is away doing the 'Doctors without Borders' program in Africa, yes," she replied.

Tish and Charles were watching the many conversations taking place around them. "Is it always this tense when your family gets together?" He asked.

"Would you leave me if I said yes?" she questioned.

"Not a chance!" he stated. She could see the truth in his eyes.

"Good," Tish said. "Because…recently…yes." Charles just laughed and kissed his stunning fiancé.

Charles' father picked that moment to cut in and dance with Francine. The Doctor decided to cut in to dance with Tish. So, Charles went to dance with Martha, and Jack asked Charles' mother to dance.

"Right," the Doctor said quickly to Tish. "I'm officially afraid of your mother again."

Tish laughed and whispered, "Don't tell my sister. She'll know something's up." Just then, Leo cut in to dance with his sister.

"You don't mind, do you, Doctor?" he asked.

"Of course not, Leo," the Time Lord replied. "Have fun." He then walked over to the nearest waiter and grabbed some nibbles from the tray. He figured now would be a good time to hinder the effects of the alcohol he'd consumed.

"I see we're the odd men out this time, Doctor."

The Doctor turned to see Tom approaching. "It would appear so, Tom," he replied. "Here, try some of these nibbles!" he suggested. "They're magnificent!"

"Thanks," Tom accepted the food from the napkin and began to eat. "You and Jack don't seem to have very much in common," he said after a few moments. "How did the two of you get to be friends?"

"_**Well**_," the Doctor started. "We met during the London Blitz. I was a different man back then." He went on to describe the events leading up to their meeting, and how Jack began traveling with him.

"Gas masked zombies," Tom repeated in awe of the entire story. "And that was all they asked?"

"Are you my mummy?" the Doctor mimicked the tone of the people infected by the nanogenes.

"That's the stuff nightmares are made of," Tom stated and gave a slight shiver. "You know, I honestly believe you sent them to their room," he said with a chuckle.

"**You** try coming up with something when they're closing in on you."

"I'm absolutely impressed," the young doctor replied. "I would've been infected."

"Nah," the Doctor said. "You would've thought of something. Don't sell yourself short, Tom Milligan."

The two men looked at the people on the dance floor. Both found Martha, now dancing with Jack again, who was saying something undoubtedly dirty. Tom looked back to the Doctor.

"So," Tom said. "Does she know?"

"Sorry?" the man from Gallifrey asked, genuinely confused.

"Does she know you're in love with her?" Tom clarified.

"Tom," he started.

"Listen," Tom interrupted. "You can't help who you fall in love with, Doctor. So, don't try to explain. I mean, I'm legitimately astounded that half the people on the planet alone have **not** fallen in love with our Martha Jones."

"Dr. Milligan, you really are a brilliant human."

"And you really are a brilliant non human."

The two men shook hands and smiled at one another. Tom looked past the Doctor and said, "Good luck," before turning and quickly disappearing into the crowd. The Doctor looked to where he'd seen Tom practically vanish and shrugged. Just then, a tap on his shoulder led him to turn around. For the second time that night, his eyes grew wide. However, this time, the reason was fear.

"Francine!" he quickly covered with a smile. "I didn't see you there."

Mrs. Jones began speaking as though she didn't hear him. "Promise me you won't hurt her again, Doctor."

"I **won't **hurt her," he stated with conviction. "Because I'll never tell her how I feel. She deserves better than that."

Tears formed in her eyes. "That's what I needed to hear." He nodded somberly. "You have my blessing, Doctor," she said before she squeezed his shoulder and walked away.

For the third time that night, the Doctor's eyes grew wide.

_End Part 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The Doctor knew he needed to either tell Martha how he really felt, or just do what she did after _The Year That Never Was_. He needed to leave her there while he sorted out his feelings. Yes, as soon as he got the chance, he would escape to the TARDIS. He knew his ship would not approve of this method. She wouldn't want him to desert Martha; let alone without an explanation.

Approximately 20 feet to the front door. He would be able to escape and figure out what to do while safely in the Time Vortex.

"Doctor," Martha called.

"Martha," he answered happily, albeit a bit nervously. He wondered if she saw how high he almost jumped just then. "Hello! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes!" she replied. "And you! I honestly believed you'd be sprinting towards the TARDIS by now!" she explained laughing. He wondered if she could see the guilt.

"Don't be silly," he simply said, lying. "What would I do **that** for?"

She shrugged. "Oh well," she said, changing the subject. "You'd think Tish and Charles would be the highlight of the party, right?"

"Jack?" he guessed.

"Jack!" They shared a laugh. He realized he could watch her laugh for 5 millennia and be just as dazzled by her as he was at that moment.

"I know we're not supposed to speak of this," she said barely above a whisper. "But, have you started seeing him differently since…?" She let the question hang.

"Since we found out that…" he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Since we found out about…"

"His destiny?" she finished.

"Actually," he answered. "It wasn't until his 2000 year stint buried beneath Cardiff that I started to really believe it." The two giggled once more.

"He's given me some pretty sound advice recently," she added.

"**Well**," he said. "He **has** had all of that time to contemplate things. As a matter of fact," he continued. "I'm pretty sure he and I have had a conversation or two that didn't mention his past, present, or future sexual conquests." They laughed out loud this time. The Doctor wished he could make her laugh like this all the time.

"What a lovely couple!" an elderly man said as he and his wife stopped to admire the Doctor and Martha.

"Martha, are you two headed down the aisle after Tish and her gentleman?" his wife asked.

"Actually," Martha retorted, completely fed up with the assumption. "I'm only with him because of his ten inch c-"

"Car collection!" the Doctor interjected quickly. "Model cars…vintage…very small…only… ten inches." Martha gave an evil smirk. "Martha, may I interest you in another drink?" Instead of waiting for her to answer, he gently, but firmly took her by the arm and lead her away to a private corner. "Are you mad?" he scolded. "If your mother heard you saying that-"

"She didn't," she interrupted with a giggle. "Sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to offend you."

"What is going on with you?" he asked, concern evident in his features.

"I'm sort of fed up with people thinking we're a couple. Aren't you?" she asked with lighthearted frustration as she searched the room with her eyes. When he didn't answer right away, she looked up at him. "Oh no," she said as realization dawned on her. "Doctor!"

"I'm guessing the look on my face isn't what you hoped it would be," he replied timidly.

"_**Thought**_, Doctor. _**Thought **_it would be! We talked about this!" she said angrily.

"Well, Dr. Jones," he retorted irately. "I seem to recall a similar conversation just before the TARDIS took you on your first trip to the past!" Martha opened her mouth to comment, but found no words. "Let me refresh your memory. 'For the record'," he said in a very feminine falsetto. "'I only date humans.' Ring any bells?"

"I don't need this right now," she said before running out the front door.

The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it even more unruly. He began to follow Martha.

"Let me," a voice said from behind him.

"Be my guest," the Doctor said, defeat in his voice.

Martha stood outside facing the street. She looked up at the stars. She knew she'd never be up there again after this revelation. Then she heard footsteps approaching. She decided she wasn't in the mood for Jack and his future Face of Boe wisdom.

"Jack," she said as she turned. "Oh. Hello."

"Hello, beautiful," Tom replied. "I guess the conversation got a bit heated inside."

"Yes, I suppose so," she answered. "How about we go back inside and have a drink?"

"Not before we've talked," he said.

"What do we need to talk about?" the UNIT medical officer asked.

"You never got over him, Martha."

"Tom," she said. Her eyes started to tear up.

"I know you thought you did," he interrupted. "But, deep down, you really didn't." He paused. "Listen, I know you love me. I have no doubt about it. However, it's not the all-encompassing way you love the Doctor. Even _**I**_ can see that."

"Tom, think about what you're about to do," she warned as her voice quivered and the first of many tears fell.

"I already have, darling," he said with his voice equally trembling. "You, of all people deserve to be truly happy. If that means seeing where this thing with the Doctor takes you, then, I have to do this."

Tom Milligan embraced Martha Jones as each one cried for the future they'd never have together.

_End Part 4_

* * *

******Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tables Turned **

_**pt 5**_

Martha walked slowly back to the house and decided to sneak through the back door and make her way upstairs so she wouldn't be spotted by too many people. Her eyes were swollen from crying. She climbed the stairs wondering how things had gotten so out of hand with Tom. And he was yet another man she loved who'd walked out of her life.

Her old bedroom was a place of solitude for her. Whenever she would get upset, she would go to her room and spend time hugging her blue teddy bear, Mr. Rudy. Sometimes, Martha would just lie on the bed, or sit beside the window while hugging him. Soon, her mind would clear and she would feel so much better. She always felt safe with Mr. Rudy. She really needed him right now.

Martha reached the door of her room and took a deep breath. What was she going to do about the Doctor? How could she make him understand that their relationship was only ever going to be friendship? She admitted she still loved him. She always would; but not in the way she had before. They were mates; nothing more.

She opened the door to her bedroom and walked inside before shutting the door. The curtains were closed so there was no moonlight coming in to show her the way to the light switch. She walked slowly letting her memories guide her to the light switch.

Before she could stumble over an old football in her path, the bedside lamp came on. Sitting on the floor, on the other side of the bedside locker was the Doctor. He'd seen the football in her path and switched on the lamp to prevent a nasty fall.

Martha looked at him, and he instantly knew she and Tom were no longer together. He looked at the football to alert her to its proximity. She stepped over it and stared at him.

He was hugging Mr. Rudy.

"I swear, I didn't know you'd come up here," he explained. "I just wanted to get away from the party for a few minutes." Martha didn't reply. Of the seven stuffed animals on her bed that survived her childhood, she couldn't believe he was hugging Mr. Rudy. "I was just having a conversation with your blue friend, here," the Doctor continued when she remained silent. He assumed her continued anger was the reason for her silence. "Martha, please say something."

"Why him?" she asked.

"Wait," he replied quickly. "I really like Tom. I think he's…"

"No," she interrupted. "Not Tom."

"Sorry?"

"Why did you choose Mr. Rudy?" she asked.

"Mister…?" he let the question hang to show her his confusion.

"Why did you choose my blue bear, Mr. Rudy?" she explained.

"I...honestly don't know," he answered. "He just seemed to be the one I wanted to hold. And, you can laugh," he added a bit shyly. "But, he really made me feel better."

Martha smiled. "There _is_ something about him, isn't there?" She walked over to the wall and sat on the floor next to the Doctor. "He was always the one I'd choose to hold whenever things weren't going particularly well for me." She tilted her head back until it rested against the wall. "He always made me feel better."

The Doctor immediately gave the bear to her. She smiled and accepted the blue stuffed animal. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what now?" the Doctor said finally.

"What do you mean?" she replied. "Do you think that just because Tom and I are no longer together that I'm going to jump into bed with you? You're insane."

"_**Well**_, I have my moments," he retorted jokingly. She looked at him and gave him the patented 'Jones stare'. "I don't expect that," he said somberly. "But, will you still travel with me?"

She sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Do you want me to forget about going to the rest of the weekend's events and go?"

"No, Doctor," she said. "Tish invited you because you mean a lot to her, too." The Doctor's hearts soared at Martha's use of the word 'too'. "I know she wants you at her wedding." Just as quickly, they fell at the rest of her explanation.

"If it'll make you uncomfortable," he said, knowing he could never do that to her. "I'll go. Make up some excuse about having to save some far away galaxy to spare her feelings, if you like."

"You really are a drama queen," the young doctor declared as she playfully elbowed him. "I want you here, too, Doctor."

"Drama queen?" he repeated offended.

"Yes," she assured him. "Why can't we just have fun this weekend and discuss our 'issues' after the bride and groom head off to their honeymoon?"

"I really did muck up Tish's engagement party, didn't I?" he asked. "She's getting married, and I just decided to wear my hearts on my sleeve."

"No, of course you didn't muck it up," Martha answered. "Tish doesn't even know anything is going on."

"Yes, she does," the Doctor stated hesitantly.

"Well, as long as my mum doesn't find out," she said looking at him. He arched an eyebrow. "Doctor!"

"I didn't say anything to anyone!" he said quickly moving out of her reach in case she decided to slap him. "They just...knew."

"Exactly **who '**just knew'?" she inquired suspiciously.

The Doctor stood and slowly backed away as he spoke. "Jack…and Charles…and Tom…and your mum...and Tish...and Leo."

Martha put her head down in embarrassment, shaking it after every name he added to the list.

"Blimey," she said quietly before looking up. "Doctor, stop," she told him as he continued to back away.

"No thanks, I'm fine over-AH!" he yelled as his trainers stumbled over the football and he fell to the floor.

"Not very graceful," Martha said with a giggle.

"Yet another reason for you to never fall in love with me again," he stated dejectedly as he sat up. "You know," he said angrily. "I'm never this clumsy around anyone except you, Dr. Jones."

Martha stood. "Come on, then," she said holding her hand out to help him up. "Let's get back to the party before they think I've killed you."

"**Now** look who's being a drama queen," he retorted teasingly.

"Doctor! Martha!" a voice outside on the landing shouted.

"In here, Jack," Martha yelled. "It's the second door on the right."

"Martha, where is the Doctor?" he asked panicked as he continued down the hall. "You didn't do anything, did you? I could've sworn I heard him scream on my way up the stairs."

_End part 5_


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The Doctor, Martha and Jack were headed down the stairs. Martha went first, followed by the Doctor, then Jack.

"I can't believe you thought Martha would physically hurt me," the Doctor ranted.

"Hey, you didn't see the look on her face, Doctor," Jack explained. "I had a really bad feeling she was about to introduce you to your 11th incarnation." Martha smirked, but said nothing.

"How could you think that?" the Doctor persisted. "I really expected more from you, Jack. You're at least two millennia now! You're supposed to be the all knowing fa—OOF!" Martha elbowed him before he had the chance to get out the rest of the sentence.

"The all knowing 'fay' what, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"The all knowing fa…mous Captain Jack Harkness, of course!" he quickly covered. The Doctor couldn't believe he'd almost given away Jack's destiny. His thoughts of Martha were truly dominating his mind.

"There you are, Doctor!" Tish said as she ran to her sister and two friends. "We were worried."

"Blimey, were you really that angry at me?" he asked his former companion.

"Yes," she said simply.

The Doctor remained silent.

"But, you two made up and are friends again, yeah?" Tish asked, obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah," Martha replied, genuinely smiling. "We did and we are."

"Let me finish saying goodbye to everyone," Tish said. "You two can set the table and put the kettle on."

"You _two_?" the Doctor asked.

"Everyone wants to say goodnight to the charming Captain Jack Harkness," she replied with a smirk.

"In that case," Jack said as he put his arm out for Tish. "Would you care to accompany me, my lady?"

"Why, yes, sir," she giggled putting her arm through his. "I'd love to." They walked away laughing and flirting.

"Once again, relegated to servant," Martha said as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and headed to the kitchen.

_**DWDWDWDWDWDW**_

"Martha, thank you so much for doing this," Francine told her daughter after everyone had been seated and comfortable. "You're such a caring young woman. I was, beyond doubt, too exhausted."

Martha smiled. She never got thanked in Farringham by anyone except John Smith. "It was nothing, Mum, really," she replied.

The Doctor was beaming at her. He always knew she was such an amazing person. He just needed her to believe that he always knew.

"Um… so," Charles said as he tried to cover up his smile at seeing just how close the two doctors were. "What's the plan for tonight? Are you two off to some distant galaxy?"

"Actually," the Doctor answered. "I'm spending the entire weekend right here in London 2008."

"Yeah, he's afraid he'll end up in the wrong time period if he leaves and decides to come back," Martha said playfully as she poured herself another cup of tea.

The Doctor was rather speechless at Martha's retort. Francine, Clive, Tish, Charles, and Jack all laughed at the joke at the Doctor's expense.

"You are such a cheeky woman," he finally said once he could form words again. She winked at him, and he gave her the smile she always loved.

"She seems to have gotten that from you, Doctor," Jack said.

"Don't you start," the Doctor scolded. He put the sugar in Martha's cup and stirred while she poured his tea. Then, he picked up the honey and put the correct amount as Martha put sugar into his cup and stirred. She picked up a napkin when she was done and sat it next to his cup as he whispered a thank you.

Everyone stared at the way they were so comfortable with one another that the kitchen was completely silent through this exchange.

"I have an idea," Francine finally said. "Why not have a small stag and bachelorette party?" Both Martha and Tish raised an eyebrow at their mother. "I'm not saying go out and have a drunken night of debauchery," she continued after seeing the looks on her daughters' faces. "Just get together and have some sort of night out without the formalities, that's all."

"Like a sleepover?" Martha asked.

"A guy's night and a girl's night," Charles added.

"We would need two different places for that," Tish stated.

"No we wouldn't," the Doctor said.

"Seriously?" Martha asked. "You'd…"

"Sure," he replied happily. "Why not? And you know…"

"She'd make sure the two groups never see one another…" Martha continued the thought.

"Until tomorrow morning," he finished.

"Wait a minute," Charles said completely in awe. "Did that really just happen?"

"So, it's **not **just me," Jack stated. "It sounded like they rehearsed it, didn't it?" Charles nodded.

"Hmm?" both answered.

"They do it all the time," he whispered to Charles.

_**DWDWDWDWDWDW**_

"I refuse to say it," Tish said as they filed into the TARDIS.

"I'll say it," Charles said. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"Welcome to the TARDIS, everyone!" the Doctor said as if he were giving a giant tour. Martha smiled as she closed and locked the door while the Doctor continued his speech. "The TARDIS will make sure our paths don't cross with the women this evening. So, gentlemen, follow me. We'll use a bigger room with three beds."

"Tish," Martha said. "You and I will use a bigger room with two beds." Tish nodded excitedly. "Oh! The TARDIS will have everything we need for the night!"

Martha, the Doctor, and Jack waited until Tish and Charles kissed goodnight before separating into two groups. The groups then headed down the TARDIS' many corridors in opposite directions.

_**DWDWDWDWDWDW**_

"Can you even remember the last time you and I did something like this?" Martha asked animatedly as her sister took a sip of red wine.

"On a sentient spaceship?" Tish inquired. "Never." Martha joined her sister in a fit of giggles.

"Seriously," the young doctor said. "I'm sorry things got so insane today with the Doctor. He feels horrible about it."

"No apologies necessary," Tish replied. "He's in love, Martha."

"No, he's not," Martha countered. "He just wants something he knows he can't have."

"I don't believe that."

"You weren't here the first time around," she insisted. "You can't possibly understand how invisible I was to him."

"Maybe he was only showing you what he wanted you to see," Tish told her sister.

"Why would you even think that?" she asked.

"When I phoned you, you told me he gave you a proper snog. Correct?" Martha nodded and took a few gulps of wine as she remembered the kiss in the TARDIS control room. Tish waited until she had her sister's attention before continuing. "But, you said afterwards, everything was back to normal; which - let's face it - it obviously wasn't."

"Can't we just talk about you and your fiancé and your lovely wedding in less than 48 hours?" Martha asked, trying to change the subject.

"Alright," Tish replied with a sigh. "I'm in love with Charles. Charles is in love with me. We're getting married in less than 48 hours and I've never been happier," she quickly summed up. "Now, if the Doctor had you believing everything was back to normal, why can't you believe that he's loved you all along?"

_**DWDWDWDWDWDW**_

"I take back everything I said about what you did to Villengard," Jack stated as he took another gulp of his banana daiquiri. "This is heavenly!"

"Not to mention, a good source of potassium," the Doctor added merrily.

"I have to agree with Jack," Charles exclaimed. "This is really delicious!"

The Doctor gave his manic grin as he put his feet up on the bed and leaned against the headboard. "There's nothing quite like the banana daiquiri."

"There is no one quite like Martha Jones, either," Jack said,blatantly changing the subject.

"Smooth segue, dude," Charles sarcastically stage-whispered loudly across the room so Jack could hear him.

"There will be no talking about my feelings for Martha tonight," the Doctor stated sternly. "This is Charles' night. He's marrying another beautiful Jones woman and we're celebrating."

"He's right," Jack said to Charles. "I apologize."

"Fine," Charles stated. "I'm in love with Leticia Jones. She's in love with me. I actually found the one with whom I'm supposed to be. I'm the happiest man on the freakin' planet." He took a huge gulp of his daiquiri after raising his glass to the other two men. "Now, what needs to happen to make you and Martha as happy as I am with Tish?"

Jack smiled.

"Nothing," the Doctor said forlornly as he sat up and put his drink on the bedside table. "She doesn't want to hear it. She doesn't believe me, and she's right not to believe me after the way I treated her the first time around."

"So, that's it?" Jack angrily queried. "You're just going to give up?"

"I promised her I wouldn't do anything else to muck up Tish and Charles' wedding weekend and I meant it."

"But, he just said…" Jack began.

"No," Charles interrupted. "It's okay. We'll figure something out after the wedding."

"Thank you," the Doctor said with a sigh. He stood and walked to the door. "Does anyone else want biscuits?"

_**DWDWDWDWDWDW**_

The Doctor finally decided on chocolate biscuits and put the rest of the boxes away. As he turned to pick up his box, he heard a gasp.

"How…" Martha started.

"I guess she wants us to talk."

_End part 6_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: This part has quite a bit of an angst warning.

_**Tables Turned **_

**_Part 7_**

Martha sighed. "I suppose you'd better put the kettle on, then," she said. She knew that continuous avoidance wasn't helping either of them. She wanted to stop these ideas before he actually began to truly believe them.

The Doctor put the kettle on and brought their cups to the table. He was nervous. He knew he was nervous. He had forgotten the biscuits on the counter.

"Are you and Tish having a nice time?" he asked.

"We **were **having a nice time," she replied. The Doctor frowned. "We were having a nice time until she passed out from drinking too much wine." He smirked in understanding. "What about you and the gents?"

"Would you believe me if I told you they were drinking banana daiquiris and loving it?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," she answered chuckling.

"Good," he said. "That's the truth." Just then, the sound of the kettle interrupted their moment and he went to get it. They went through the usual ritual of preparing the tea. After, each one sat back and waited for the other to begin speaking.

"Doctor," she began.

"I'm in love with you, Martha Jones."

"Bollocks."

"Do you know I did something today that I had never imagined myself doing?" he calmly stated. "I almost demolished a fixed point in time because I was so busy concentrating on you."

"Sorry?"

"I came **this **close to telling Jack he was the Face of Boe! Can you imagine a future without the Face of Boe as we know him?"

"You're blaming **me **for that?" she asked.

"No, I'm blaming **me **for that," he corrected. She looked down at her hands holding the cup of tea. "If I would've just faced my feelings back then, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." He stopped and waited for her to look at him. "That's all I wanted to say." He stood and headed toward the door.

"'There's something I'm missing, Martha,'" she recited with her eyes closed. He stopped, but did not turn to face her. "'Something really close; staring me right in the face and I can't see it.'" Tears began to form in her eyes as she opened them, but didn't look at him. "It was me. You didn't know it," she continued softly. "But, you were talking about me." He turned to face her. "I knew right then. But, I fell in love with you anyway."

He walked back to the table and slammed his fist down. "And yet you expect me to just **not **be in love with you, knowing you don't want to be with me? I'm sorry, but as you know, it doesn't work that way!"

She stood and walked up to him before looking up into his deep brown eyes. "It sucks, doesn't it?" He was pretty sure the temperature had just dropped 30 degrees by her tone of voice.

"Did you really just say that?"

"What do you want me to say?" she demanded. "'Yes, please be miserable because of me, Doctor! Let me know that all you want to do is rip your bloody heart out every time you see me or think of me!" she said, sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Hearts," he said. "Two." She glared at him as he sat down at the table once again.

"For so long I thought I really **was** invisible. But, Jack saw me," she began. "Every one of the Srethos saw me. Tom saw me. Blimey, even _**Shakespeare**_ saw me!" She was pacing now.

"I saw you," he said quietly. Martha stopped pacing and looked at him in disbelief. "I just made sure you didn't see me looking."

"You're unreal," she stated before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"If you really didn't believe me, you wouldn't be in such a hurry to get away from me," he called out.

Martha stopped, turned, and walked back to the table to sit. "Okay," she evenly stated after sitting. "When did you start to see me?"

"Do you mean, when I stopped seeing you as just a beautiful woman and more as a beautiful, brilliant, vibrant woman?" he asked. She just stared at him without answering. "It was on the Pentallian when I thought I'd lost you to the living sun. You were hurtling towards that sun in the escape pod and I thought I'd lost you forever." He stopped and made sure she was actually listening to him. She nodded. "That's why I called out your name right before you put me in the stasis chamber. If the sun had killed me, I needed to know if you'd love me if I had a different face from the regeneration." Martha's eyes widened in surprise and went back to normal so swiftly, the Doctor wondered if he'd just imagined it. He continued. "That's when I'd realized it, but wouldn't consciously admit to myself…or you."

"Why wouldn't you admit it?" she asked just as coolly as before.

"The same reason I needed to be in the stasis chamber on the Pentallian," he confessed. Emotion was pouring out with every word. "I was scared. I was so scared. I knew it was a matter of time before you left me and I didn't want to go through that pain again so bloody soon."

"And you wait until my sister's engagement party to decide you're ready to take that chance?"

"Martha, I am truly sorry about that," he sincerely stated. "I never planned to say a word to you because it would mess up your life even more than _**I**_ already have."

Martha was silent for quite some time. He knew she was taking in everything he'd said to her. She was extremely analytical. That was one of the things he loved about her.

"I believe you," she said. "But, I can't do it."

"Why can't you?" he asked as he felt his hearts break again.

"Lucy Saxon," she replied. He looked at her even more confused than before. "I can't…I **won't** end up a shell of the person I once was because I managed to get involved with a Time Lord."

"I could never do that to you," he insisted.

"You say that now," she countered. "But, how can you know?"

"I know that I love you because you're inquisitive, lively, demanding, confrontational, and a million other things that make you who you are," the Time Lord answered. His eyes were welling up with tears at the fact that she thought he could do that to her. _Then again_, he thought, _look at what I've already done to her._

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She stood. "I really am sorry."

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away and looked up into her eyes. "'He is everything. He is just everything to me and he doesn't even look at me, but I don't care,'" he recited. "'Because I love him to bits.'"

"That was a long time ago," she stated as she tried to free her hand from his grasp.

"I know," he admitted. "But now you know that I did see you. And I love you." He released her hand and stood before walking past her.

_End part 7_

_Reviews are love..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 8**_

The next morning, neither the Doctor nor Martha were speaking about what happened in the kitchen in the TARDIS the night before. However, every person in the Jones' household was covertly observing the reluctant couple. Breakfast wasn't quiet, but it was obvious the Doctor and Martha weren't conversing. They were civil, but the Doctor found it difficult to even look at the object of his blatantly obvious affections.

The morning went by quickly as the Doctor kept his distance from Martha, only speaking to her when he had to do so. She knew he was angry and hurt. Nonetheless, she began to feel like she was once again invisible to him. The sinking feeling had begun again. She silently berated herself for letting even the tiniest part of her mind believe he meant what he said the night before.

By lunch, the tension was downright palpable. She couldn't believe she'd been so foolish. How could she have let those feelings even remotely resurface once again?

The others also noticed the uneasiness between the two. Tish noticed they prepared their own tea, as opposed to one another's. Jack noticed they didn't finish one another's sentences at all that day.

Before everyone had finished eating, Martha excused herself and headed upstairs to get an early start on last-minute preparations before it was time to get ready for the wedding rehearsal. Thirty seconds later, the Doctor begged off helping in favor of working on something in the TARDIS.

Once they heard him close the door, the group began talking.

"What happened last night?" Francine asked.

"I don't know," Tish replied, obviously frustrated. "When I woke up this morning, Martha's mood had changed completely."

"The Doctor went to the kitchen last night to get biscuits," Jack recalled. "He came back in a more rotten mood than when he left us."

"And, he didn't even bring any with him," Charles added. "He just said he was going to work on the TARDIS."

"Tish," Jack addressed the bride. "Did Martha leave the room last night?"

"I…honestly don't know," she answered timidly. "I think I may have fallen asleep after a bit of wine."

"You…passed out?" Charles asked playfully, trying hard not to laugh and failing miserably.

Jack and Francine chuckled.

"Stop it," Tish whined as she playfully punched her fiancé in the arm. "It's not funny. It's embarrassing. My younger sister out drank me!"

"Babe, you're the bride," Charles said reassuringly. "You're supposed to be the one that drinks more." He reached over and kissed her chastely.

"If she** did **leave the room," Jack stated. "I wouldn't put it past the TARDIS to make sure they got together to talk."

"But, now they're not even doing **that**," Francine said dejectedly. "I hate to see any of my children so miserable."

"Don't worry, Mum," Tish said as she stood to clear the table. "We'll make sure she and the Doctor don't stay that way."

"Count on it," Jack added. Charles nodded in agreement as he stood to help Tish clear the table.

Before Francine had time to answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Martha said as she ran down the stairs.

"Do you think it's Leo?" Tish asked her mum.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU CAME!" Martha shouted with joy.

"It could be Tom," Charles said glumly.

"Come on! I want you to meet my mum!" Martha said. Her voice was getting louder as she approached the kitchen.

The people in the kitchen looked around at one another confused.

"Okay, I give up," Jack whispered to Charles.

"Mum!" Martha said as she practically bounced into the kitchen. "I'd like for you to meet someone very special to me." She turned and grabbed the mystery guest by the hand before leading him into the kitchen.

"I don't believe it," Jack stated, clearly stunned.

"Mum," Martha continued, "This is Ianto Jones."

While introductions were made and Jack hugged his boyfriend, Martha noticed the Doctor was missing. Her stomach felt as though it would simultaneously tie into millions of tiny knots _and_ rip apart at the same time as she realized he'd purposely left without saying goodbye. For the second time in two days she felt as if her heart ripped into infinitesimal pieces. She felt as though she was being pulled away from everyone in the room at a hundred miles an hour. She began to hyperventilate.

When she woke up, Martha was lying on her bed with Jack sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"I always wanted to get you up here alone," he joked.

"Jack," she said sleepily. "What happened?"

"You fainted," he replied.

"I didn't know I had such an effect on you," Ianto said. He was leaning against the wall next to Tish.

"You had us worried," her sister exclaimed.

"Sorry," she answered. "It's your wedding weekend and it looks like I'm trying to get the attention."

"Nonsense," Tish replied, walking to the other side of the bed smiling. "If you try going 24 hours without eating a substantial meal tomorrow, then I'll accuse you of vying for attention. Got it?"

"Got it," Martha agreed in a mock serious tone. "Wait a minute, I ate last night."

"No, you had a few hors d'oeurves last night, but that was it," Francine corrected as she walked in with a sandwich. "I want you to eat at least half now, and half in a few minutes." Martha nodded. "When you're done, you can get ready for the rehearsal."

"Blimey, how long was I out?"

"Three hours, seventeen minutes, and forty-one seconds," a voice at the door answered. "Forty-two."

No one else in the room bothered to make up excuses to leave; but, when Martha looked again, they were gone.

"Hey," she said as her dark eyes met the Doctor's relieved ones.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said quietly.

_End Part 8_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part 9**_

"Don't scare you," Martha repeated noncommittally. "I'll do my best," she added with a chuckle.

"Why the sarcasm, Martha?" the Doctor asked wearily as he sat in the chair by the desk. "I was really worried about you!"

"How could you have been worried about me, Doctor?" she asked trying to reel in the anger. "You didn't say a word to me all day."

"Yes, I did."

"I'm sorry," she told him; her sarcasm was getting the better of her. "You spoke to me when you had no other choice." She knew if she didn't say this now, she would never forgive herself. "I felt like I was traveling with you the first time around all over again!" She picked up half the sandwich and bit down on it so she wouldn't have to look at him.

The Doctor sighed. "Fine, I was angry," he admitted. "And I was hurt. Can you blame me?"

Martha just shook her head as she swallowed her food. "You know, I can't do this emotional rollercoaster thing again. I almost ruined my own sister's wedding weekend!" She looked up at him.

"I can **promise **you it's not what I want, either," he assured her.

"You deliberately hurt me again," young doctor said softly.

"How did I do that?" Now, the Doctor was becoming confused.

"You just left today without saying anything!" Her anger was back.

"I only went to work on the TAR…"

"Did **I** know that?" she screamed. "No!" she answered for him. "You wanted me to hurt; to think you were gone." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Martha, I…"

"Have you ever been this cruel to any of your other companions?" His answer was a look of immense perplexity. "And yet," she persisted. "You have no problem intentionally hurting me. Yeah, **that's** love." The last three words were dripping with sarcasm.

He knew there was no sense in trying to have a civilized conversation at this point. "You're safe," he told her. "I think it's best if I go."

"Fine!" she screamed.

"Good!" he yelled back just before he stood and stormed out of her room.

The Doctor was halfway down the stairs when Tish appeared as if out of nowhere blocking his path.

"Doctor, please don't go," the bride-to-be begged.

"Tish, I don't want to ruin what's supposed to be a special weekend for you any more than I already have," he confessed. "I'm so sorry." He walked past her and headed towards the door.

"You'll really ruin it if you leave right now," she said sternly. "What do think Mum and I will remember most?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "That you abandoned every Jones woman that ever lived in this house, that's what." She chuckled mostly to herself before concluding. "All three of us in one weekend."

"That's not fair," he replied.

"It's the day before my wedding," Tish retorted. "How exactly do you see me playing fair?"

He watched her for several seconds. "I'll stay," he conceded.

"Thank you!" Tish replied hugging him. He picked her up and smiled.

"On one condition," he added as he set her down. Tish nodded. "I won't be around as much," he told her. "You'll see me, but I won't go anywhere near her. I think it is definitely better that way."

"Agreed," she replied. "How is she, by the way?"

He ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his head with a slight frown on his handsome face. "I'd say she's feeling 100 percent healthy."

_**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**_

At the rehearsal, the Doctor was true to his word. He stayed out of Martha's line of sight while everyone was preparing to start the rehearsal. He kept to the shadows in the mezzanine of the church and watched her as the rehearsal began.

Martha assumed he'd gone after he'd stormed out of her room earlier. She hadn't seen him since. She felt more relaxed than she had previously during the day.

Jack was standing with the other two groomsmen as Charles' best friend escorted Martha down the aisle. She was, of course, Tish's Maid of Honor. The Doctor felt more than a sting of jealousy at the sight of another man walking down the aisle with the woman he loved. Finally, Charles came in from the side door as Tish and Clive walked down the aisle.

Ianto was taking pictures with his camera phone just as he promised Gwen he would. Minutes later, it was announced that the couple would speak their own vows.

Tish turned to the few people in the church and said, "Now, we haven't exactly worked on these together, so bear with us."

"Babe," Charles said as he took her hand and smiled. "That's why it's called a _rehearsal_."

"Cheeky American," she retorted.

"And yet, you're marrying this cheeky American," he countered. "Tomorrow."

She nodded and smiled the dazzling smile of the Jones women. The minister cleared his throat playfully and the two stood up straight and faced one another.

"We've been through so much in such a short time," Tish began. "But, you're the only one who really knows me."

The Doctor never took his eyes off Martha while the vows were being read. He felt as if they were once again steering things toward him and his beautiful doctor.

"You get what I'm trying to say even before I say it", the bride stated.

'_The place must be full of laboratories,' he said to Martha. 'I say we do some tests.'_

'_Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample, isn't it?' she replied._

'_Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star!'_

He was so impressed with her; he could hardly focus on finding a quiet lab to do the experiments.

"You call me on all my faults," Tish continued.

'_And you've __**got**__ to pick it up,' Martha __grumbled __as he picked up the Dalek embryo. __  
_

The Doctor smiled as he remembered the look on Martha's face. His eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"And no matter how strange my life is," she said while secretly indicating her family to Charles. "You still look at me as if I'm the most amazing person you've ever met."

'_You __**grew**__ another hand?"_

'_Hello again,' he said as he waved his "new" hand. 'It's fine.' He stood and held out his hand for Martha to touch. 'Look, really, it's me._'

_She looked at his hand fascinated. 'All this time,' she chuckled as she took his hand. 'And you're still full of surprises!' He beamed at her and winked._

The tears were freely flowing now. The Doctor was grateful no one could see him.

"And sometimes you can be so intelligent," Tish beamed. "But, still you can be so clueless."

'_Oh and Martha, be careful,' the Doctor told his companion through the communications system. 'There's something else aboard this ship.' _

'_Anytime you want to unnerve me,' Martha sarcastically answered. 'Feel free.'_

'_Will do,' the Doctor answered. 'Thanks!'_

The Doctor remembered realizing that Martha was being sarcastic after they were back on the TARDIS. He quickly wiped the fallen tears from his cheeks and concentrated on the vows. This time, Charles was speaking.

"I can't believe I actually found you," the American soldier declared. "After years of believing I'd never find the one with whom I'm supposed to be." He smiled as he looked down into Tish's eyes and whispered. "And, there you are." Tish's eyes began to well up as she returned Charles' smile. "I can always open up to you about anything."

'_I lied to you because I liked it,' the Doctor said as he began to tell Martha the story of Gallifrey on New New Earth. 'Because I could pretend they were still alive…'_

"I was a Technical Sergeant in the United States Air Force," he continued. "Yet, you're the one that's always trying to protect me. It's so cute!" Tish giggled.

'_A science geek; what's that mean?' he asked Martha as he munched on some nibbles._

'_It means…you're obsessively enthusiastic about it,' the young medical student answered, trying to protect his feelings._

'_Oh! That's nice,' he declared as they walked towards Lazarus' machine to watch the experiment._

The Doctor wasn't sure how much more of this he could take without screaming that he was, head over heels, in love with Doctor Martha Jones.

But, Charles relentlessly continued. "You are the one person who isn't afraid to speak your mind and put me in my place."

_The Doctor raised his hand. 'We're volunteering.'_

'_I'll kill you for this,' Martha whispered to him before heading to work under the Empire State Building in 1930's New York._

The Doctor had had enough. He had to get out immediately. He noticed his tears had been constantly falling the entire time and he had to get himself together before the dinner. He rushed down the stairs and out of the church unnoticed by all but one.

At the rehearsal dinner, Martha was standing and talking to Charles and his parents when the Doctor arrived. He managed to make it to their table without attracting attention to himself. He sat down and took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be difficult, but he'd promised Tish he'd do it.

"I thought you were gone for good," Martha said from behind him.

He turned to look at her. He couldn't believe that anyone could be so beautiful in a simple pink dress and hardly any make-up at all.

"Well, I promised Tish I'd be here, and I plan to keep that promise," he replied coolly.

"I see," she said just as indifferently as he had. "So, there'll be no fighting, then."

"Nope," he answered. "No fighting. For Tish's sake."

"For Tish's sake."

Jack decided to make the toast since Charles' best friend Tony would make the toast the next day at the wedding reception. After he finished, he went to talk to the Doctor who was on his way to talk to Tish.

Martha watched the exchange as Ianto sat next to her. "We need to talk."

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Now," Ianto persisted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Martha was starting to get worried that maybe aliens were about to invade her sister's wedding weekend.

"There's something I need you to see."

_End Part 9_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Part 10**_

"Ianto," Martha calmly stated. "If you tell me evil aliens are invading any time before Monday, I'll throttle you."

Ianto laughed, but quickly became somber. "Martha, this is serious," he said as he led her out of the banquet room of the restaurant.

"Shouldn't we get Jack?" she asked when they were in the foyer.

"This has nothing to do with Jack," he replied completely confused. "Why would Jack want to see this?" He held up his mobile and hit a button.

Martha stared in awed silence as pictures of the Doctor came to the screen one by one. "Is he…?" She couldn't bring herself to ask. "Where is this?" She demanded. "**When** is this?"

"At the church," he answered desolately. "It was just a while ago."

"No," she declared vehemently while shaking her head. "That's impossible. He doesn't…he wouldn't…no."

"But, he did," Ianto quietly insisted. "And, speaking as an outsider to what's going on with the two of you, I think he does."

"Doctor!" Jack called out before he got to Tish.

"Jack, I'm mingling," the Doctor replied before stopping to face the ex-Time Agent. "I promised Tish."

"That may be a moot point right about now," Jack replied.

"Are you mad?" he asked. "This is what both the bride and groom want. They're expecting me to be sociable and charming," he explained. "That includes getting along with Martha."

"Not much chance of that now," Jack stated slowly as he watched Martha and Ianto disappear through the doorway.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," Jack answered. "You see, it's like this: I don't want to tell you until you can't possibly undo it or prevent it from happening."

"Jack," the Doctor warned. Jack fancied he could see the look of the Oncoming Storm in the Doctor's eyes.

"Okay, if you insist," the handsome 51st century man said. "I saw Ianto filming something…or some _**one **_in the church earlier this evening." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "And the look on your face tells me it was probably you." The Doctor's eyes widened. He looked paralyzed with fear. "Please tell me Ianto didn't film you doing anything we'll regret."

"I…I was…I was having a bit of trouble keeping my composure during the vows," the Doctor replied hastily.

"And now for the really bad news," Jack declared.

"Do you mean **that **wasn't the bad news?"

"Not even close," he replied. "I just saw Ianto lead Martha outside."

"And you waited to tell me," the Doctor concluded. The Torchwood leader started memorizing patterns on the floor in front of him. "Why would you do that?"

Jack looked up and locked eyes with the angry Doctor. "Because now she knows without a doubt in the universe," he said sternly. "And you'd better make sure you don't screw this up. She deserves all the happiness in the world, Doctor. Let's face it; you hadn't really done much to make sure that happened for her in the past."

"You, of all people, have **no right** to tell me how to treat someone like her," he said calmly, his wild eyes betraying his voice.

Jack put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, that's it," he said softly, yet firmly. "I'm officially done with this." He turned to walk away. "And I'm officially done with you."

"Doctor," Tish said as she walked over to him. "Is everything alright?" She watched Jack quickly stride to the other side of the room.

The Doctor smiled his best smile so as not to ruin Tish's dinner. "Everything's fine," he said nonchalantly. "When you get to be as old as Jack, you have to let off a bit of steam every now and again. No worries." He gave her a hug. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you," she replied happily. At least Tish had no idea how horrible things had gotten in the past few hours, he thought, not to mention, how horrible they were about to get.

He slowly made his way to the back exit trying to avoid anyone that might stop him. Once he was out the door, he quickly closed it and leaned against it.

Then, he heard applause.

"Brilliant escape," the amused voice declared. "Very stealthy. I'm impressed."

"I wasn't leaving the party," he immediately started to explain. "I just needed some air." He paused long enough to think about the situation. "Wait a minute," he said accusingly. "What are **you **doing out here."

"Same as you," Martha replied looking at the night sky. "I needed to get some air."

He watched her for a few moments. He knew he would have to find out if Ianto said anything to her.

"So, what did you and Ianto talk about?" he boldly inquired.

"I threatened to throttle him if he told me there was some sort of invasion any time before Monday," she answered as she looked at him.

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh.

"Doctor," she warned. "That's not funny. And don't even think about going to look for trouble before Monday, do you understand?"

"But Martha," he replied. "Think of how Tish and Charles would always remember their wedding if they got to help save the universe again!" He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I simply won't allow that to happen," she declared casually.

"So, you're just going to will it to stop?" he asked.

"Something like that," she replied, trying to hide her smile.

"I miss talking like this," he said.

"Yeah, I miss it, too," she agreed.

"How do we fix it?"

"For starters," she responded. "Tell me the truth." He raised an eyebrow in a way that reminded her of the day she met him when he implied he was an alien. "The truth, Doctor," she persisted. "All I want is the truth."

"I thought we weren't going to do this during Tish's wedding weekend," he reminded her.

"Just tell me," she said tiredly. "I have a right to know."

"But, you don't want to know," the Time Lord stated. She stared at him silently, but, obviously irritated. "I really am in love with you," he conceded. "It hurt me to see you with Tom. It hurt me to see you walk down the aisle with Charles' friend. It hurts me to know that you don't want me to say those things to you." He could no longer keep eye contact with her without the tears falling once again. He looked toward the stars, waiting for her to say something.

After a while, he decided she would never acknowledge his true feelings for her. He decided to give up and let her get on with her life.

"It's because I didn't think you meant it," the UNIT Medical Officer finally stated. He turned to look at her. Her eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"What about now?" he asked hesitantly.

"I know you mean it," she answered with finality in her voice.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. "Did you see…?"

"Yes," she interrupted.

"Blimey, I could use that invasion right about now."

"Don't jinx my sister's wedding, Doctor," she cautioned.

"Sorry."

"You know, Tom said I wasn't over you. He said," she paused, unsure if she should tell him. "He said he knew I loved him, but…but that it wasn't the all-encompassing way that I love you," she confessed. The Doctor's eyes grew wide at her admission. "I think he's right."

"What?" He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"So, there," she continued. "The truth is out. You're free to run as fast and far as you like. I won't try and stop you." She turned and started walking back to the front of the restaurant. Her eyes could no longer hold the tears that had been welling up.

Before the first sob came, he was standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. She quickly looked up to see who was blocking her path. Martha's eyes betrayed her disbelief that the Doctor was standing before her.

"How's **that** for fast?" he asked with a smirk.

She shrugged, feigning indifference.

The Doctor took a step closer and wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks. He caressed her face and leaned forward while Martha prepared herself to be thoroughly snogged.

"Martha! Are you out here?" Ianto called.

"OH, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" the Doctor screamed in the direction from which the voice had come.

_End Part 10_


	11. Chapter 11

**Tables Turned pt 11**

"Stop right there, Mister," Francine Jones ordered as the Doctor ran into the restaurant after Ianto intent on causing the Welshman bodily harm.

"But, Francine…" he began to explain as he stopped in his tracks.

"Shush, Doctor," Mrs. Jones interrupted. "Are you forgetting this is Tish's wedding weekend?"

"But," he persisted.

"Doctor," she warned.

"Sorry Francine," the mighty Time Lord mumbled dejectedly as he shuffled his feet while looking at the floor, not unlike a five year-old.

Martha was standing at the door trying hard not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Martha," Francine called when she saw her youngest daughter. "What on Earth is going on here?"

Ianto stood on the opposite end of the room. He'd remembered reading about the Doctor when he worked for Torchwood London.

Martha noticed Ianto's location and let out the laugh in its entirety.

"Martha!" Clive chided, surprised at his daughter's behavior.

"Right," Tish began to get the situation under control. "All of the sane people are just about gone. So, I want Martha, Jack, Mum, Doctor, Dad, and Ianto to sit at that table," she indicated a big table towards the back of the room. "Charles and I will say goodnight to the guests, then we'll fix whatever is wrong…" she paused as she pointed in the general direction of the aforementioned group of family and friends. "…here." Jack was about to make a comment. "No jokes, Captain. This is the night before my bloody wedding, and I demand we straighten things out.

Jack nodded and quietly sat without argument. Ianto sat next to Jack and whispered something to him. Jack smiled, and then hid his amusement behind a mask of indifference. Martha watched the exchange and wondered why Jack sat so far away from the Doctor and herself.

"Is Jack at the other end of the table because Ianto is afraid to come near you?" she asked.

"I doubt it," the Doctor replied with a sigh.

Martha arched an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"I may have snapped at him a while ago," the Time Lord answered hesitantly. "I think he's given up on our friendship."

"What did you say?"

"I was just…cruel," he replied. "And I was still hurting. I took it out on him."

"Please tell me you plan on making things right with him," she begged.

"I don't know if he'll let me, Martha," the Doctor replied. "Then, I almost tried to kill his boyfriend."

"Blimey," she stated. "Are you trying to alienate him forever?"

"I didn't plan it, if that's what you mean," he replied irritated.

"And now you're taking it out on me," she calmly stated.

The Doctor looked at the woman he loved and took her hand in his. He waited for her to look at him. Their eyes met. He softly, but firmly kissed the hand he held. "I'm so sorry, my love," he declared. "I thought I'd stopped hurting you."

"Just, rectify this situation with Jack," she answered indifferently. "Then, never speak to me that way again without good reason."

"Done," he said quickly.

He stood and walked to the other side of the table. Ianto didn't notice, but Jack did. The Doctor stopped when the immortal man noticed his arrival.

"Yes, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Ianto," the Doctor said, addressing the younger man. "I apologize for losing my temper the way I did. It's been terribly frustrating recently and I had no right to take it out on you." He looked at Jack. "Either of you."

"Apology accepted," Ianto stated.

Jack stood and looked at the Doctor for a long moment. Finally, he put out his hand to shake the Doctor's. The Gallifreyan looked at Jack's hand, and then looked Jack in the eye. He stepped closer and put his arms around the ex-Time Agent. A flabbergasted Jack reciprocated the hug.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" the Doctor asked.

"Not really," Jack replied. "I just wanted to cop a feel."

"So, is everyone sorted out then?" Tish asked as she and Charles returned to the table holding hands.

"I think it's safe to say you'll have a peaceful wedding," Jack replied. Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Oh, Jack, you didn't!" Martha scolded.

"Didn't…" Jack inquired, baffled.

"Blimey, Jack," the Doctor continued for Martha. "You may as well have just said 'Nothing could possibly go wrong'."

"But, I didn't…" Jack began.

"Don't finish it," Francine swiftly commanded.

"There is no way I'm going to let anything happen on my wedding day," Tish stated with purposefully.

"I second that," Martha agreed.

"Well, that's that, then," the Doctor stated with finality.

"So, do we want a nightcap or tea?" Tish asked.

"I think we deserve a nightcap," Charles replied.

"I readily agree," Ianto said too quickly.

"Did you work up a sweat running from the Doctor?" Martha asked. Ianto gave her the two finger salute. She smiled sweetly in response.

"I think the staff here has had their fill of us," Francine stated. "Let's go before they decide to throw us out."

"Good idea," Jack agreed.

Martha took the Doctor's hand as they stood. He beamed at her before caressing her face and placing a soft, but lingering kiss on her lips. Francine smiled at her two lovely daughters and the men who loved them before she headed towards the exit with Clive.

"The two of you **definitely **made up," Charles said happily.

"You may not want to interrupt them," Ianto teasingly stated. "There is a reason he's known as _The Oncoming Storm _in some parts of the universe."

"Would that be _The Oncoming Storm _that's afraid of my mother?" Martha asked.

"Martha!" the Doctor whined, obviously embarrassed. Tish giggled while Charles and Jack laughed out loud.

_**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**_

"Charles, it isn't necessary for you to drive all the way to your flat," the Doctor persisted. "You can stay in one of the rooms in the TARDIS."

"Thanks, Doctor," the American soldier replied. "But, I'm going to head home. First of all, my tux is there. Second, I can't have my new bride come home from our honeymoon to a messy flat."

"He's right about that," Tish agreed and hugged her husband-to-be. Charles feigned a broken heart before giving Tish a snog that left her speechless. She waved goodnight to everyone and dazedly walked into her mum's house.

"And, that's our cue," Jack told his two favorite doctors. "Ianto booked a room in a hotel in town, so we'll see you tomorrow."

"Jack, the TARDIS **is** big enough," the Doctor stated. "You two are more than welcome to spend the night in your old room."

"Um, Doctor," Jack put his arm around the Time Lord's shoulder and walked a few feet away from Ianto and Martha. Charles was on the other side of the Doctor. Ianto and Martha just looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"I think what Jack is trying to say is," Charles tried to gently explain. "Since we've been the ones you've talked to about your feelings for Martha, maybe you can understand…

"Don't you and Martha want to be alone the first night you two shag?" Jack queried. Charles shook his head at no one in particular as if apologizing to the world for Captain Jack Harkness.

The Doctor finally understood what they meant and his mouth formed a giant 'O' at the intentions and allegations of what was about to happen with Martha. "You're right," he told his friends. "It should be special. I **knew** that! How did I get to be so thick? Don't answer that, Captain." He looked over at his beautiful doctor, still pretty in pink and talking to Ianto about something Torchwood related. He could always tell the look on her face when it was a business conversation.

"Do you think he's afraid?" Martha asked Ianto why the Doctor wanted everyone in the TARDIS when he'd insinuated she would be with him tonight. "Do you think he's already changed his mind?"

"Martha, stop analyzing," Ianto tried to sooth her doubts. "Did you think maybe he was concerned about where everyone would sleep? We did drink a bit, remember?"

"So you think he's just changed his mind about tonight," she declared as she nodded.

"Martha, he loves you," he replied. "But, he's also the Doctor. And yes, that makes him a little insane and absent-minded sometimes."

"A **little** insane?" She repeated. "Absent-minded **sometimes**? Ianto, have you **met **the Doctor?"

"Ianto," Jack called out. "Are you ready?"

"Goodnight, Martha," Ianto said as he gave Martha a big hug. "Good luck."

"I'll see you in the morning, my dear," Jack said as he walked over to her to place a kiss on her cheek. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he whispered.

"In other words, "she whispered back. "You're giving me permission to do everything imaginable."

"Precisely!" he replied smiling with his leading man good looks. He released Dr. Jones and headed to Mr. Jones, with whom he'd be spending the night. "Goodnight everyone."

"All kidding aside," Charles told her as he hugged her goodnight. "He's wicked crazy in love with you, Martha."

"Thanks," she replied with a relieved sigh. "I really needed to hear that."

Charles walked to his car and drove to his flat. That night, he had visions of his beautiful bride floating through his dreams.

"So," both Martha and the Doctor said.

"Darling, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked when he saw the apprehensive look on her face.

"I don't know," she answered. "It's like we're being…I don't know…"

"Pushed into consummating the relationship?"

"Yes!"

"Why don't we have a cup of tea in the library and I'll read to you instead?" He suggested. "For now."

Martha smiled. She knew she really wanted to shag this beautiful man, but, she wanted it to happen when they knew it was the right time; and, not when everyone else decided for them.

"I like the way you think, Mister."

"Weeeellll," he said in his mock pompous voice. "I've always known you're with me because I'm clever. " Martha laughed. "Shall we?" He asked as he held out his arm. Martha nodded and slipped her arm through his.

The couple walked into the TARDIS and closed the doors. Martha looked up at the Doctor, who was standing there pensively. "Doctor?"

"Martha," he said. "I'm ready."

"I thought…,"

"I didn't mean it like that," he interrupted. "I will wait as long as it takes. I love you. I just want to hold you and kiss you, and know you really love me as much as I love you. Everything else can happen in its own time."

She couldn't believe he was saying this to her after all this time. She also knew it was physically impossible, but, looking into his eyes, she felt as if her heart would burst from sheer bliss. Is this what it felt like to know you were truly in love with someone?

"I have an idea," she announced. "Why don't we reach some sort of compromise?" His eyebrows shot up at this suggestion. He motioned for her to continue. "Let's make the tea, get a book from the library, but relax somewhere more comfortable."

"So, we could get our pajamas on, and pick a neutral room that's less formal than the library, but won't make us feel like we're being pushed into something," he added.

"Exactly," she stated. "And there's no outside peer pressure."

"Martha Jones, you really are a star!"

End Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Martha stood in front of the mirror in her room. _Is this really happening? Am I about to spend a domestic evening with the Doctor after all this time?_ She wondered. _Martha, I hope you know what you're doing. _

"This is ridiculous," she said aloud. "Now is **not** the time to get cold feet." She nodded in agreement to the woman in the mirror wearing pajamas the exact color blue of the Doctor's suit before going to meet him in the kitchen.

The Doctor had just put the kettle on. He was debating what kind of biscuits to have with the tea when Martha walked into the kitchen.

"You really are old and thick, aren't you?" he asked. Martha's eyebrows shot up. The Doctor continued speaking. "Do you really think she wants something as stupid and childish as biscuits on your first night as an actual couple?" Martha almost laughed out loud when she figured out he was talking to himself. "You're a thick, old man. Why would think of something so inane and boring like biscuits?" The kettle was ready, but the Doctor continued as he prepared the tea. "What book are you planning on reading to her, eh? How about The Cat in the Bloody Hat? I'm sure someone as brilliant as Martha will appreciate that! This is a woman that inspired sonnets written by Shakespe…you're standing in the kitchen right now aren't you?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked while trying to hold in the giggles.

"Everything's fine," he replied. "Everything will be even better if you say you heard nothing."

"What would I have heard?" she queried with realistic innocence. She didn't need him to face her just then to know he was now smiling. "Doctor," she began in the same naïve tone.

He turned. "I honestly don't want to know if you're having me on," the Time Lord told her. "I really don't want to know."

"Okay, whatever," she answered. "Have you decided on a good neutral place for us to go?"

"I have," he replied with his mysterious smirk. "But first!" he said as his energy level quickly skyrocketed. "**You **have to choose a book from the library!" He picked up the tray on which he placed the tea. "Let's go!"

Martha followed him out of kitchen with a shake of her head and a chuckle as they headed to the library.

"So," the Doctor smiled once he sat the tray on one of the enormous desks. "What type of book are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know," the young doctor replied. "Surprise me."

"Oh, no, Dr. Jones," he countered. "This is **your** decision."

"I have a confession to make," Martha said as she walked toward the Doctor. He motioned for her to continue. "I would rather just sit somewhere and talk."

"Why don't we ditch the tea and have some wine?" he suggested.

"I like that idea. "

_**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDW  
**_

They stood outside a door she had seen, but never went through.

"What's this room?" Martha asked as she looked up at the Time Lord.

He looked down at the tiny woman and smiled. The wide-eyed curiosity still evident after everything she'd been through. "Open the door and find out," he replied happily.

She cheerfully obliged and opened the door. She walked in slowly, completely awestruck. "Doctor, this is…" She tried to find the right word to describe this indescribably beautiful place. She looked up and noticed the limitless ceiling that vanished in a bright, natural light. The garden expanded as far as the eye could see with so many different types of flowers, and the colors were bright and breathtaking in more varieties than she'd ever seen. The smells were not overwhelming. They were perfectly wafting through the air like a soft fragrance. She twirled around in a circle with her arms spread out and giggled like a schoolgirl.

The Doctor watched her with a look of complete happiness and satisfaction. He set the blanket and picnic basket with wine and cheese they snagged from the kitchen on the ground near the door and walked towards her. "If you don't stop that, you'll not need the wine," he said playfully. Martha ran up to him and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her a few inches off the ground and brought her back to her feet without letting go of her. "I take it you like the place I picked?"

"What did I say to you once before?" she asked. "'All this time and you're still full of surprises.'"

He smiled. "Still?" he asked with a hopeful smile, as if he were a young boy waiting for a reward for having good marks in school.

"Still," she confirmed. She stood on her tip toes and softly touched his lips with hers for just a second.

"I love you, Martha Jones."

"I love you, Doctor," she replied.

He lowered his head and kissed her more forcefully. Martha immediately responded to the kiss and soon her tongue ventured out and licked his lips. He gasped at the sensation and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. He happily let her in and his tongue danced with hers until Martha had to stop for breath.

"Sorry," the man from Gallifrey said. "I'm not really taking this slowly, am I?"

"I kissed you first, Doctor," she reminded him.

He let go of her and picked up the blanket and basket. "Come on," he said. "Let's make the most of our evening in the garden. We'll set up the wine and cheese and talk a bit. How does that sound?"

"It sounds lovely, Doctor."

_**Three hours later…**_

They sat under a tree laughing.

"I'd completely forgotten about that!" Martha said trying to contain the laughter enough to talk.

"How could you forget the look on Jack's face?" the Doctor asked while laughing. "'What do you mean we're married?'" He burst into another fit of laughter and Martha joined him.

"I'm still sort of surprised the high priest of Naiotsirt helped us convince Jack that he was married to the Emperor's niece."

"He has a lovely sense of humor," the Doctor stated confidently. "I knew he'd go along with it."

"It was worth Jack cutting that trip short and demanding to go back to Cardiff," she said as she ate another piece of cheese.

"Definitely worth it," he agreed. The Time Lord watched the woman he loved as she stretched out on the blanket with her eyes closed.

"I've had so much fun tonight!" she told him. "It surely wasn't the end of the evening I thought it would be." She opened her eyes and sat up once again. "Doctor, are you in there?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Of course," he answered. "Where else would I be?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Well," he said, rapidly changing the subject. "We've talked about Tish's future, your parents, Ianto, Sarah Jane and Luke. We've even managed to have a go at Jack." Martha laughed. "We've also talked about your future as a doctor."

"So, you don't mind if I travel with you and help both UNIT and Torchwood when they need me?"

"Why would I mind?" he asked. "It's exactly what I'd do." He moved to sit next to her. "As long as you remember that I need you, too, I'll be happy."

"You don't actually **need** me," she declared, trying to laugh it off.

"Oh, but, I do," he reiterated. "I need you more than you'll ever understand. And, that's fine with me. Just never doubt that I do, in fact, **need** you." She began to speak. "Wait," he interrupted. "Let me finish this." He sighed and took a deep breath. "I know I don't deserve you. I've put you through so much since the day we met. I've treated you so unfairly, and you still managed to save me and the world so many times."

"Doctor, stop," she cut short his speech. "I'm looking towards the future, and so should you."

His fingers caressed her face and traced her lips. They both began to move closer to the other. Finally, their lips touched once again.

"Is this okay?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. Soon, he slid his tongue across her lips, silently begging for entrance. She quickly gave him access to her willing tongue. This was the sort of kiss she was expecting before Ianto interrupted them. The passion and intensity the Doctor poured into the kiss had the desired effect on Martha, who was more than a little aroused. The Doctor swiftly stood and walked away from her. He didn't stop until he was about 10 feet from her.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked, feeling a little insecure.

"I…I can't," he said. "I can't kiss you like that again without going any farther."

"Seriously?" she asked, astounded by his statement.

"Why are you surprised?" he asked. "Do you not remember the 'I'm so completely in love with you' conversation we had in the kitchen last night?"

"So, what happens now?" she inquired.

"I walk you to your room, kiss you goodnight, and we go to the wedding in a few hours," he answered.

"Okay." She stood and gathered the glasses and empty wine bottle. He walked over and folded the blanket before putting it in the basket and taking the dishes from her. "Shall we?" he asked with his elbow out for her to take.

"Let's," she replied.

After putting things away in the kitchen, the Doctor walked Martha to her room.

"This really has been a lovely evening, Doctor," she stated. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Dr. Jones," he declared. He started to kiss her goodnight.

"No," she said.

"I understand. I'm sorry," he said with sad smile. "Goodnight."

"Don't be sorry," she told him with a smirk. "You're coming in with me."

End Part 12


End file.
